Current measurement or current monitoring devices are used to monitor the current flow into and out of electronic circuits. These types of devices have a wide range of applications. For example, these types of devices include over current protection and supervising devices in actuators and motors, programmable current sources, switch mode power supplies, and the like. In general, there is a demand for dedicated current monitors that accomplish their task with low quiescent current. This is especially true for current monitors used in high voltage applications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a current monitor that overcomes the above problems. The current monitor will be a low power high side current monitor which can operate at a high voltage. The low power high side current monitor would be able to operate at a high voltage with low quiescent current.